A Heartthrob's Ghost
by furuba14
Summary: Shane discovers someone from her past that she can never put behind her.
1. Chapter 1

A Heartthrob's Ghost 

Disclaimer: Don't own the L Word. They wouldn't want this story.

Notes: There will be flashbacks about Shane's past that connect to the present. The girl in the story is played by Dakota Fanning.

Prologue

Flashback: Early 2004.

It was a joke; at least it was supposed to be for them. They probably don't even remember but I do. When I told them about how Bette and Tina slept in the same bed for seven years when I was so close to the edge of the boat, I thought about what would it would be like if that were me. What they didn't know was that I also thought of Tina's pregnancy and how happy she and Bette were. "_They're going to have a baby born out of love and desire instead of… instead of…_" I was so close to the edge and this time she would get closer and closer until she felt nothing, was nothing and then…

Present Day: 2009.

I gasped as though I were about to drown. It was the third night in a row that I had had this nightmare. They refused to go away ever since the new family moved in next door to my house. I needed to figure out what these dreams meant. They seemed to occur every time I thought of the teenage girl next door. She terrified me, because she felt so familiar like a ghost that would not leave me in peace. I saw her outside my window, and I laid very still as I watched her walk out of her door, her eyes shining in the dark. Now I know why she felt so familiar to me. Her eyes were my eyes, and without warning, the tears burst forward.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Angel Next Door

All my friends kept talking about how I was on a downward spiral. "_You think?_" I thought to myself as I drank a bottle of cheap alcohol on the footsteps of my empty house. I didn't care at this point what they thought of me, it wasn't like any of them could help me. Bette and Tina were in New York, far away from the place where Jenny died. They still grieved, but they weren't here to live with the aftermath. They didn't have to see Alice slowly falling apart as the months of her prison sentence passed. I had barely gone out except for work since Jenny died. Normally, I would've been screwing girls like an infertile rabbit but the hole was too deep to be filled by anything, even sex.

"Hello, neighbor!" I heard the voice of a teenage girl call out. Since it was near my house, I knew it could only be one person. The girl who lived next door, who just happened to look like a blond, angelic version of me.

"Hi, neighbor." I replied awkwardly, not making direct eye contact with her.

"Someone's a little shy. That's ok; I'll make things less awkward for you. I'm Rhiannon Hill." She said, smiling politely as she held out her hand.

"Shane Mcutcheon." I replied as I held out mine, and we both shook hands.

"So, what do you like to do for fun, besides drink from a bottle of vodka?" Rhiannon asked, pointing to the bottle I held tightly in my hands.

"You don't want to know." I replied, finally having the courage to look at her directly in the eyes.

"If I didn't want to know, why would I ask?" She said, looking at me with concerned eyes.

At this point, I knew I could no longer deny her or our past, she moved me simply by showing that she cared even though she didn't know who I was with her sweet smile and her kind words.

"I'll tell you." I promised, smiling for the first time in months.


	3. Chapter 3

A Heartthrob's Ghost Chapter Three

Notes: sorry I haven't updated in a while. I felt inspired to write again.

I told her everything that had happened to me in the past year. Jenny's death, our relationship, and how Alice was arrested. She listened carefully and quietly which made me feel more comfortable, because I could finally talk about this with someone who wouldn't judge and just listen. She finally spoke after what seemed like a long time.

"Now I understand. Do you still see Alice?" Rhiannon asked.

"No, it would be too hard, I'm just not ready and I don't know if I ever will be." I replied.

"It must be hard. Do you believe that she did it?" Rhiannon asked hesitantly.

"I don't know what to believe anymore." I said hopelessly.

"Do you want to stay at my house? I could talk to my parents, I'm sure once they got to know you, they'd accept you." she offered.

"I'd like that. Thanks." I said, despite my brain saying no, but I couldn't refuse and I didn't want to. The problem was that her parents did know me. As a matter of fact, they knew me quite well.


End file.
